Unnoticed Affections
by btamamura
Summary: Tsukishima has feelings for Roppongi and vice-versa, but neither realise it. Time for Tokugawa to step in! Shounen-ai Tsukishima x Roppongi


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Miracle Train, nor its characters, they are the property of their respective creators._

_**As usual for my Miracle Train fics, the main pairing is Tsukishima x Roppongi. If you don't like shounen-ai (boy x boy) or stations being shipped, then please leave now. If you like them, I hope you enjoy!**_

"Um, Tsukishima-san?"

"Yes, Roppongi-san? Is something the matter?"

"Um..." Asking such a question was making him nervous.

"Tsuskishima smiled patiently and waited. He was fully aware Roppongi wasn't very good at speaking with others, and what he wanted to say must've been difficult.

"Um...say you had feelings for someone and you want to tell them, but you don't know how they feel towards you...what would you do?"

_Has he figured it out? No, he might be asking for advice so he can confess to Akari-san..._ "That's a good question. If I was in that situation, I would carefully observe their actions to see if they held some feelings for me. If they appear to, I would confess and pray it goes well. If not, I would keep those feelings to myself in order to avoid a broken heart caused by rejection."

"I see...so, that's what I should do?"

"If you feel it suits you, but everyone has their own way of figuring out whether they should take the risk and hope for the best."

"Alright. Thank you for the advice." Roppongi rose from his seat.

"Best of luck to you, Roppongi-san. I hope your confession brings you joy."

"Thank you." The redhead made his way out of the carriage in order to be alone.

Tsukishima did pray Roppongi's confession would go well, he only wanted his friend to be happy, even if he wasn't the one responsible for it.

Roppongi sat down and sighed. He could be quite perceptive, but he had been having difficulty identifying if there was a chance for his feelings to be returned. The truth was, after learning Akari had someone special in her life, he'd found his heart had drifted to another. It was not pining for a passenger either, his heart was pining for a fellow station. He was with him everyday, had been for almost ten years as of December 12, 2010.

He wondered if Tsukishima was aware of his feelings, and wondered if his close friend held some towards him. It was hard to tell, Tsukishima either hid them very well, or he didn't have feelings beyond friendship for the redhead.

Tsukishima hadn't realised he was staring at the door to the next carriage, not until he was brought out of his reverie by Shiodome.

"Hi, Tsukishima-san! It has been a quiet day today, huh?"

Tsukishima blinked once and turned to the youngest station. "Oh, Shiodome-kun! I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear your question."

Shiodome smiled and plonked himself onto the seat beside the older station. "It's alright, I just remarked on how quiet it has been."

"Now that you mention it, today has been very quiet. It's a relief, really."

"How come? Are you feeling stressed?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, it's a relief that any of our potential passengers aren't finding themselves burdened with concerns."

"Oh right. That is a relief. As much as I love meeting our passengers, it's better when they're not feeling troubled."

"Agreed."

Shiodome got to his feet. "Anyway, I'll be off for now. See ya!" He took off down the other end of the carriage and through the door.

Tsukishima watched him leave before turning to the other door and resumed staring at it.

"We have been spending more time with each other, even when we're off the train for the night. But, maybe he's just making sure I am alright after Akari-chan returned to her life. Yet it feels like the more time we spend together, the closer we become. But, what if it's just friendship?" He lay back on the seat and closed his eyes. "This is all too confusing! What should I do?"

Tokugawa, who was sleeping in the luggage-rack, woke to hear Roppongi voice his dilemma. The dog rolled his eyes and sighed. _Why don't you put everyone out of their misery and just tell him already? Seriously! You're both the most perceptive and yet you can't even tell you both have feelings for each other!_ It was a shame Roppongi wouldn't hear that comment.

"Should I tell him? Should I not tell him? What should I do?"

Tokugawa jumped down from the luggage-rack carefully. He barked at Roppongi, causing the station to jump. He then headed out of the carriage, approached Tsukishima and barked to get his attention.

Roppongi rose from his seat and ran to the door, and found himself face-to-face with... "Tsukishima-san..."

"Roppongi-san..." Tsukishima did not expect to meet with Roppongi right at the door.

They were both sitting beside each other, both feeling awkward. _Now what do I do?_ they asked themselves.

_Tell him!_ Tokugawa was demanding. He sat on the floor in front of them and continued staring at them. He refused to budge until everything had been sorted.

"Um...Tsukishima-san?"

_Tell him!_

"Yes, Roppongi-san?"

"Um...the thing is...I, um, have a confession to make."

_Tell him!_ Tokugawa repeated. It was times like these he wished the stations could hear him.

"You see, um, the thing is..."

Tokugawa suddenly barked, which caused a reaction he hoped for.

Roppongi was so nervous that Tokugawa's bark had forced him to suddenly blurt out, "I'm in love with you!"

Tsukishima's eyes widened in surprise. _Does he...really mean that?_ He looked closely at Roppongi's expression, and while he did see anxiety, he saw sincerity as well. "Roppongi-san, I thought you were in love with Akari-san."

"I was, but I found out she had someone special in her life. In time, my heart drifted, and I found myself falling in love with you."

"I see."

_Now, you tell him and then we can all continue with our lives_, Tokugawa ordered Tsukishima, again wishing the station could hear him.

"Roppongi-san, you have made me so happy right now. I have been in love with you for such a long time. I forced myself to put my feelings aside when I noticed you had feelings for Akari-san. But, my feelings never changed. I am still in love with you, Roppongi-san."

"Tsukishima-san..."

Tsukishima took Roppongi's hand into his and shifted closer. He leaned in. "I love you, Roppongi-san..."

"And I love you, Tsukishima-san..."

Just a few inches closer, and the two stations found themselves sharing their first kiss. Aside from Tokugawa staring at them, it was everything they'd dreamed it would be.

Satisfied, Tokugawa left them to their privacy. _There, now that's settled, the UST levels have dropped. Don't say I don't do anything for you guys._

They parted from the kiss and held each other, peaceful smiles marking their lips.

In the next carriage, the other four stations watched through the door. "They did it!" Shiodome cheered.

"About time too!" Shinjuku added.

"You'd have thought they would've noticed something, what with how much time they spend together," Ryogoku remarked.

"In the end, we were the only ones who actually noticed anything between them," Tocho sighed.

After some time together, they decided to join their friends and let them know the good news. When they did tell them, they received surprising responses.

Shinjuku smirked and shrugged. "Amazing how the most perceptive could be the most dense." He only said it to tease, not to insult.

"You mean...you knew?" Roppongi asked.

"Everybody did, except you two apparently. Even our recent passengers had noticed something was up."

Roppongi blushed, and felt Tsukishima wrap an arm around him.

"That doesn't matter anymore, Roppongi-san, we have finally found that our special person returns our feelings, that's all that matters," he whispered before giving the smaller station a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
